


A Little Less Anxious

by sekiharatae



Series: Day to Day Life [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiharatae/pseuds/sekiharatae
Summary: What if Tifa had overcome her shyness on that gondola ride?
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Day to Day Life [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794073
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	A Little Less Anxious

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the FFVII_100 prompt of "fix-it/retcon". This is the original version, which came out longer than the 100 words I was aiming for. I subsequently shortened it for the challenge, but that version has since been deleted.

As the fireworks continued to brighten the sky around them with bursts of color, Tifa’s attitude turned even more hesitant.

“Cloud?” she began, voice soft, “Sometimes being old friends is hard. I mean... timing is everything.”

He nodded, thinking of missed opportunities. “Yeah.”

Looking away, she nervously crossed and uncrossed her legs. “Cloud? I...” her voice trailed off, and focused blue eyes watched as she bit her lip. A moment later her chin firmed with decision, and she slid forward in her seat. Bare knees brushed against the fabric of his pants as she leaned in and lightly pressed her lips to his. “I really like you, Cloud,” she whispered, blushing. When he was silent, she moved to sit back again, disappointed, and found that at some point his hands had crept around her waist.

A moment later he was kissing her – really kissing, not just the faint skimming of lips she’d initiated. “I don’t think 'like' is a strong enough word,” he murmured when they came up for air.

Tifa nodded, and sealed her mouth to his again.

When the gondola came to a stop, they were both slightly mussed, grinning, and exited holding hands. 


End file.
